Undesirable helpers
by Parasitic Death
Summary: Time will heal the wounds. But Ayeru doesn't have the time or patience to just wait. At least, not among the people she despises.


**A/N: **This piece was originally created in 21st of October, 2012. So, it's a little bit old already.

I wrote this for a certain writing challenge. The idea was to write something where someone is taking care of another one. The characters in this are completely random and aren't based on anything.

This is the first and so far the only JD related fic from me. Maybe someday I will write more stuff... Something less random than this.

* * *

**Undesirable helpers**

When she opened her eyes, who knows after how long time, a momentary confusion filled her mind. Was she only dreaming? No, no, even though she wasn't immediately aware of all the things that her senses picked up from the vicinity, the environment appeared to be too real to be just an illusion created by head. Were she died and moved to afterlife, then? Most likely not. She had supplanted the idea right away when her numb consciousness detected pain somewhere around her stomach. Strong pain.

It strongly seemed like that she had been saved.

Ayeru gritted her teeth. She was wounded, but apparently still in one piece. All the limbs were working. She tried again to sway them a little, since there's no harm in double-checking it. However she didn't try to get up, she wasn't that stupid. Instead, she started to examine her environment more closely, as well as she could in her limited state.

Only a small amount of sounds could be heard. The chirping of a couple of birds, a wind's delicate dance with the leaves of the trees and the silent voices of the people, that's all. When she added to them the information about the fragrances of the incenses that had came through her nose, Ayeru were able to do draw a conclusion about where she was.

Skysong Temple.

Were the Skysong disciples saved her? Ayeru didn't know whether she should be grateful or furious. She despised Skysong and the fact about that they had saved her didn't make her very happy.

All right, she decided to be angry. The red walls which were surrounding the young woman expressed well that mood which just filled her up. She turned her head to see a part of the temple's courtyard through the gap of the tad open door, wishing for the ability to kill with her eyes, so she could take life from the first past walking monk.

The Skysong disciples were all fools. Their endeavour to achieve peace and wanting to provide assistance to those in need were downright ridiculous. Why on earth people praised them so much? Hell, this world was in need of more power, not mercifulness. Yasho's wouldn't give a damn about mercy. But they too understood the language of force.

It was nature's own law that the weak individuals will be eliminated. That law also applied to humans. Skysong, however, was full of simpletons who did not understand it, but were instead wasting their resources to assist these weaklings. That was preposterous. The exact purpose of these times was to crush all the weak ones. Thus, the strongest would gain more space to build a better future. That's how the world worked.

Ayeru snorted and then turned her gaze to the ceiling. The pain around her stomach felt like it was getting worse. It made Ayeru wonder why they had not cured her injury. Skysong disciples had the ability to heal. She also was a little confused, that why she didn't felt any aching elsewhere in her body, even though it was certainly suffered more damage because of the battle.

Soon the sound of the silent, slow-moving steps reached her ears. Ayeru aimed her gaze at the tad open door and saw, how a certain figure was approaching the building where she was laying as a convalescent. The approacher walked the short stone stairs up and soon the door was wide open. An arrogant look appeared to Ayeru's eyes as she examined the arriver. This was a pretty young looking, but otherwise typical bald monk.

"Ah, great, you're awake." The monk smiled kindly and walked towards to the Ayeru's simple bed which was made onto the floor. He put down, next to the woman, the things he carried – a wooden bowl and shrouds. Ayeru glanced at the content of the bowl, wondering what it was. Some strange pale green fluid, she couldn't tell more.

Then she attached her attention to the arriver again. "Did you save me?" she asked, not bothering to cover up the disgusted tone in her voice.

The Skysong shook his head and sat down on the floor. "No, not me, nor anyone else of us", the monk replied. "Some Jadeon disciples brought you here."

Great, now she owed her life to another Good faction as well. Ayeru's mood darkened even more.

"I didn't hear more details about your incident than that you fought alone against a small group of Yashos", the young man continued. "And reportedly one of them was a quite peculiar case… The one, which gave you that wound?"

"So what?" Ayeru snorted. "I'll fight against whoever I want to."

"Yes. That's what you Vim disciples are." A warm smile spread again onto the young man's face. Ayeru, however, couldn't see it as nothing more but a disguised derisively smile.

But she pushed the thought away instantly. "This wound… Is it bad?"

The young monk didn't answer immediately. For a moment his eyes reflected thoughtfulness, until he turned his gaze at Ayeru's face. "Can I take a look at it?" the young man asked.

"Go ahead", Ayeru blurted. Perhaps in another situation she would have demanded the other one to answer to her question first, but in this case she knew that she wouldn't get answers before the man takes a look at her injury first.

The Skysong disciple moved the blanket off of her, at which time Ayeru noticed, that she was dressed in simple white clothing. She was happy that those damned bald heads were realized to put such clothes on her before throwing her onto the bottom of the bed to rest. After all, it was a lot more comfortable to sleep with these things on than with armor.

The monk carefully pulled some of the Ayeru's shirt's hem upwards, exposing an area wrapped in bandages. There were a little bit red visible in otherwise clean white bandages. The young man began to take them off gently, almost painfully slowly in Ayeru's opinion. Maybe the man just wanted to cause her as little pain as possible by doing so.

When the man was done with opening the bandages, he started to examine the wound. It was a wide slit, looking pretty ordinary, but the area precisely around the wound was darkened. Ayeru raised her head to see it, but only glanced at it. She wasn't interested to waste more time at gazing.

"The wound is not fatal, so no worries. Have to admit, though, that it's a little strange, almost like… cursed. We won't be able to assist very much at healing it, we can only wait", the monk uttered as he moistened to the bowl's liquid one of the linens he had brought. He squeezed off the excessive fluids from the shred and then said: "Sorry, this is going to hurt."

The man pressed gently the wet linen to Ayeru's injury and began to clean it. It hurt damn much, but the woman didn't flinch, not even yelped. The pain had, after all, become familiar to her on the battlefields; this definitely wasn't the first time when she was injured. And surely, not the last.

"How long do I have to rot here?" she asked.

"Hard to say", the man replied without stopping his work. "It depends on how soon the wound closes up. Though, you should take it easy even after that, so it won't open up again. It would be best to not rush into battlefields in near future."

"I don't have time to just lay here", Ayeru snarled. "I don't even want to be here in the first place. I'll leave as soon as the wound stops hurting so damn much."

A smile spread once again onto the young man's face. "You will just end up here again." He moistened the linen again to the green liquid and squeezed off the excess fluids, then taking the rag again to clean the slit.

"I don't need your help", the woman snorted.

"We will help you anyway."

Ayeru fell silent. It was useless to argue about the matter with that dumbass. No matter what the monks would say, she would leave as soon as she could. She couldn't waste her time by lying in the temple; she had more important things to do.

But for the time being, she was stuck here, and it couldn't be helped. Ayeru swallowed her anger, since raging about it wouldn't benefit her at all.

She could only wait.


End file.
